User blog:Epic~00/The Wiki Apprentice Episode 1 (Part 3)
The next morning, the two teams are seen rushing to all of the items. Ferocity rushes on one side. Izzy: *to Berry* I’ll take this. *points to items* You take those. On the backseat of a moving truck stands some of team Dynamo’s members, being Brady and Twitty. Brady: Alright. Let’s do this. Richard stands next to Tyler, Flurry, and their items. Richard: Okay, Freddie. Good luck with the sub managing. If you need anything, give us a call. Freddie: Yeah will do. *walks with Twitty, Caitlin, and James* Richard: *walks with Tyler, Flurry, and Brady. Narrator: Next objective… the city. Welly, Scarlett, Darules, and Derpy head inside a supermarket. Narrator: Finding the savoury sauces for their sausages, Derpy. Derpy: I think we need to make something new. *points to cow milk* This seems unique on a sausage. Derpy: *to camera* I’m great with adding on texture. We’re making cow milk sausages, and I think we’ll do an amazing job with this new idea. Narrator: 11.30 am. Making their way for t-shirt print… Freddie: *greets t-shirt print maker Phoenix* Hi. Freddie from Team Dynamo. We’re here to create a t-shirt. Narrator: Freddie’s half of the team. James: Ok, so one idea I have, #Wiki. Caitlin: Oh, I like that. Twitty: Yeah. Me too. Freddie: I’d wear that. It’s hip, and it’s good for the audience. The four team members stare at the text “#Wiki” Twitty: Does this look good? Freddie, Caitlin, and James: Yeah. Narrator: While Freddie’s half agree a price… Freddie: *shakes hand with t-shirt printer* Narrator: …across town using coffee to attract customers… Richard: *to customer at coffee stand* Would you like to place an order? Narrator: …Richard’s half. Richard: *to Flurry, Tyler, and Brady* Double espresso, guys. Flurry: So wait, we’re making things while you’re just standing around? Richard: Yeah? Except I’m project manager and I’m leading this whole task and taking orders. I’m project manager, yeah?! Flurry: Whatever. Meanwhile, with Welly, Scarlett, Darules, and Derpy. Narrator: Lunch time… Scarlett: I’m not so sure about the cow milk. It’s unique, but not in a good way. Narrator: …still thinking about good gourmet ingredients for their hot dogs… Welly’s half of Team Ferocity. Derpy: Well how about we create diversity for the public and have multiple flavors as an option so they have a choice? How about this green apple flavor? Welly: Or this gourmet mixture that has 7 flavors in 1? Darules: I think we have all the bippity-boppity eggs and sloppity food. Welly: I think we can go now. Scarlett: *shakes head* Welly, Scarlett, Darules, and Derpy put their food on the till, and after paying, put it in a bag to leave with. Dip shakes his head. Dip: *to camera* This is odd. They’ve wasted lunchtime getting all these fancy flavors, while there’s people on the streets who want their lunch. They’re already behind schedule, and they really need to pull their weight. Derpy’s being fancy, no-one’s listening to Scarlett, Welly just does anything, and Darules is just, well, Darules. Narrator: Meanwhile… VUF, Izzy, Berry, and Ariel run through streets. Narrator: VUF’s sub-team in Team Ferocity. Izzy: This is so bad. We have to get so damn much. Berry, what do you have? Berry: Potatoes, balloon, cleaning bucket, I have a lot. VUF, Izzy, Berry, and Ariel enter a t-shirt printer shop. VUF: *shakes hand with t-shirt seller* Hi. How’s it going? Phoenix: Hello. VUF: *to Ariel, Berry, and Izzy* Okay. The way I see it is that I want one of you to tell me something good we can print on these t-shirts. Any suggestions? Izzy: *thinks* How about “Play hard but work harder”? That can be an inspirational quote for people wearing it, and I always go by that slogan. Ariel: Yeah, I like that. Berry: Mmmmm. VUF: Seems good. VUF, Berry, Ariel, and Izzy type in the slogan and look at it. VUF: Yeah. That looks new, and can possibly be popular. VUF, Berry, Ariel, and Izzy: *various shaking hands of the t-shirt printer* Narrator: Meanwhile… Freddie, Caitlin, Twitty, and James run through the streets, each carrying a sack of potatoes. Narrator: Freddie’s half of Team Dynamo take to the streets with potatoes galore. Freddie, Caitlin, Twitty, and James wait outside a shop Freddie: So who wants to handle the pitch of selling the potatoes? Caitlin: I think I’d be good. Can I do it? Freddie, Twitty, and James: Yeah. That’s good. Freddie, Caitlin, Twitty, and James enter the cooking shop. Freddie: *to Fire* Hey, how’s it going? I’m… Caitlin: *interrupting* Okay, let’s just cut to the chase. We have potatoes to sell to you at a high price. I want to do $20.50. Fire Eater: Um, I’m not so sure about that. I was going along the lines of $2 now that I’m hearing this. Caitlin: Can we say $19.50? Fire Eater: That's not even close... Caitlin: $18. That’s the lowest I can go. Take it or leave it. Freddie: *stares slightly angrily at Caitlin* Fire Eater: I’d leave it. Freddie: Wait. Let me start over. You’re saying $2. She’s saying $18. I’m sorry if you’re a little bewildered. Could we sell them to you for $6? Fire Eater: Uh, yeah, sure. That seems okay. Freddie, Twitty, Caitlin, and James walk out the door. Caitlin: I think we did a fair job there. Twitty: *glares at Caitlin* We could’ve done so much more with that, and you ruined it for us. You’re a disaster. Freddie: Hey, lay off him. Twitty: *to camera* Caitlin’s negotiation is too forceful. She needs to lay off customers. How can I even show my skill when I have to work alongside her? Freddie, Twitty, Caitlin, and James put the sacks of potatoes into the shop. Narrator: Thinking about their next location… VUF, Berry, Ariel, and Izzy wait beside their car with t-shirts at the back. Narrator: VUF’s team. Ariel: Okay, so there’s a party planning area down the road that we could sell those balloons to. VUF, think we should go there? VUF: Yeah, I think that would be good. Narrator: Selling splendid sausages… Derpy: *gets in hot dog outfit* Narrator: Welly’s team. Welly: Okay, guys, four words: Sell, sell, sell, sell. Scarlett: Are hot dog outfits really the best way to approach this? Welly: I’m project manager. So just go for it, okay? Scarlett: I think I’ll sell in the normal suit. Derpy: *waves hands* Hot dogs. Anyone want some good old hot dogs? Not So Happy User: *Places order* Welly: *writes order down* Okay, you want that. Guys, homemade cow milk. Not So Happy User: Wait, I asked for Klim Woc. Welly: Cow milk backwards. Not So Happy User: Oh… and it’s homemade. It’s not pasteurized or anything? Welly: Yep. Not So Happy User: I think I’ll pass. *walks off* Derpy: *facepalms* Welly: *looks at Darules hot dog* That won’t do this now. He’s gone. Derpy: *to Welly* Please don’t give them the details next time, Welly. We need to do quick selling. Welly: I’m project manager, and I can do what I want. Derpy: *worried look* VUF, Izzy, Berry, and Ariel walk into a private garden. Narrator: Bragging their balloons, VUF’s team. Izzy: Okay, guys. I think I’ll pitch this to them. These will cost a lot of money and I think I can do that. Ariel, Berry, and VUF: *nod* Izzy: No-one is to say anything over me. I can do this well, and interruptions could make us have to sell these at a lower price. VUF, Ariel, Berry, and Izzy: *enter party planning committee* Narrator: Selling floaty balloons, pitching for a high price, Izzy. Izzy: *shows balloons of a rainbow-colored dog* What we’re offering to you is a new product. This can stand out at your children’s parties and I can think it’ll be memorable with the public. I was thinking you could get these from us for $300? Solar: I was thinking more of a $100 Izzy: Okay, well… Berry: *interrupts* $100? But this is a new advanced product. How about 250? Izzy: Berry, berry, I’ll talk. N3: $200 is what I see. Berry: 200? We don’t want that, do we guys? Izzy: Berry, stop. Izzy: *to party planners* If you could meet us halfway at $230, what would you say to that? Party planners: Yeah, okay. Berry: Alright, good deal, guys, very well done job. Izzy: *shakes hand with party planners* Narrator: Dogs sold, netting Team Ferocity over $200. Izzy: *gives Berry a headlock* You’ll have to excuse him. He’s a bit not too well in the head *to party planners* *laughs* Narrator: Central Wikiland. Richard: *to customer* You’ll buy a white coffee? Megaman: Yeah. Richard: $2. Narrator: For Richard’s team, a coffee rush. Tyler: We can’t keep making coffees the whole time. Flurry: Yeah. Brady: We’ve almost run out. Flurry: And we still have these guys at the front of the line waiting. Richard: Not my problem. Someone has to be selling, managing, and organizing. Brady: If you know so much, why can’t you be helping? Richard: Well, no. Because I’m project manager I’m afraid, so do it yourself. Narrator: Afternoon. Freddie, Twitty, Caitlin, and James: Thank you *to sausage seller* Narrator: While Freddie’s team secure a good sale… James: Yeah! Freddie: $178. That really helps. Narrator: …Welly’s team have stormed sausage sales. Welly: We’re doing great, guys. Look at all our customers. *points to various tables* Darules: *shoves hot dog in customer’s face* *spits plastic from his breath on their face* *plastic explodes* Hot dog, anyone? Welly: Well, most of us are doing great. Derpy: Really proud of you, Welly. Dip: *to camera* These sausage sellers have run out of customers, but they did pretty good with their hot dogs. They’ve put things at a good price. The only person struggling is Darules. Darules: *to customer* Come on. Come and get it. Moneyballer: Dumb bish. I don't like the sound of that. Get your fat fingers out of my god damn face! Dip: He hasn’t sold really anything, and he hasn’t contributed well enough. Narrator: 17:15. Narrator: Coffee done, cleaning started. Richard: Okay, guys, come on. I know a good place we can sell this cleaning bucket. Tyler, Brady, and Flurry: *run with Richard* Richard: *runs toward socks shop* Tyler, Brady, and Flurry: *slow down* *confused looks* Richard: Okay, I’ll handle this pitch. Richard, Tyler, Brady, and Flurry enter the sock shop. Richard: Hi, there. Chwiis: Hello. Richard: We have a cleaning bucket here that I think dirty shops can benefit from, so can we sell this to you for $250? Flurry: *holds in frustration* Chwiis: *stares at cleaning bucket* Um, how did you reach the big price of $250? Richard: If anything, it’s a bargain.I had it at $300 and thought to myself, “Well, I think I’ll be nice and knock it down a peg because I just love socks so much.” Chwiis: I’m confused as to why you’d sell this to us though. Richard: Even though I love socks, they can get dirty. Chwiis: Well, we can wash them ourselves. You’re saying $250, but looking at this, I wouldn’t really pay anything. Richard: …Okay! Thank you for your time! Chwiis: Thanks for wasting my time, dumb ass! Richard, Flurry, Tyler, and Brady walk out of the sock shop. Brady: That was a bit of a waste, don’t you think? Richard: Well at least now we’ve narrowed down the options of who we can sell these two! Flurry: Why did you even go to this sock shop? It puts us behind schedule. I would’ve done a much better job. Richard: Well I’m project manager, and it’s my choice. Narrator: 6PM. Plopent Garden. Welly, Scarlett, Darules, and Derpy open the moving truck and take out boxes of flower. Welly: *calls VUF* VUF: Hello. Welly: We have an hour left. What’s your t-shirt strategy? VUF: *to Welly* Well we don’t know whether to sell the t-shirts, or the potatoes and cleaning buckets. Welly: Okay, good luck. Try your hardest. *hangs up* VUF: Ugh. He’s not giving us any guidance. Okay, since I’m sub-team leader, I think we should sell the t-shirts. Izzy, Berry, and Ariel: *nods* Meanwhile, with Welly. Welly: *calls out to public* Everyone! We have $5 for flowers, $4 for lemons! Narrator: One last push. Darules: *goes towards women* Hello, ugly yet beautiful women. You want a flower from me, don’t you? Mila: ...uh, no? Derpy: You want this, don’t you? Man: I’ll have one for my boyfriend here. Derpy: Okay, good. *sells flowers* In another part of town, Welly, Darules, Derpy, and Scarlett are still selling. Welly: *to customer* Okay, you want 4 lemons? Alright! Here’s one *throws* and another *throws* and another *throws* and another *throws* Derpy: Ha, you’re practically killing them with lemons. VUF, Ariel, Berry, and Izzy pick up t-shirts. Narrator: 5 minutes remaining. VUF: *looks at “Play Hard, but Work Harder” This looks nice. Now, Phoenix, I know this may be a little strange, but we’re a bit behind the clock, and need a quick sale. Phoenix: Are you, asking me to buy the t-shirts. VUF: We are a bit behind. What would you say to us selling 8 of these to you for $80? Phoenix: If I am buying this even though I don’t really want it, would 8 for $60 be suffice? Ariel: Oh. Well thing is we were going to sell each 1 for $10 so that ruins our numbers a little… Izzy: Would you say $70? Phoenix: I’ll sacrifice a little for $65. But that’s the highest I can go. VUF: Is 68 something that can be offered. Phoenix: Yeah, why not? *shakes VUF’s hand* Narrator: 5 minutes remaining, Freddie’s team. Freddie: Crap. We only have five minutes. We can't get the t-shirts now. Caitlin: Way to go, sub-team leader. Freddie: Well Richard is the one who didn’t give us right directions. That’s just great (sarcasm). Stryzzar: *to camera* What kind of project manager doesn’t give his team directions on when to get important items? Unless the other team had just as bad a project manager, it was hard to watch this performance today. Freddie’s just as bad. Sub-team leaders should be checking time, and time is not benefitting Freddie in the slightest. Narrator: 7PM. Trading over. Tonight, totals will be totted up. Tomorrow, the boardroom... Category:Blog posts